In wireless networks, relay stations may extend the coverage range of the network. Relay stations may, for example, receive and forward data between a base station and a mobile station (or mobile station or subscriber station). Relay stations may be used in, for example, IEEE 802.16 WiMax networks, 802.11 WLAN networks, or cellular telephone networks.
In a relay network, multiple relay stations may provide feedback such as acknowledgements (ACKs) or negative ACKs (NAKs) to provide for reliable communications. However, in some cases, this may create an inefficient use of channel resources.